The Center for Family and Demographic Research (CFDR) at Bowling Green State University (BGSU) is responding to RFA HD-00-022 for the R24 Population Research Infrastructure Program. We are requesting approximately $250,000 per year to support a newly emerging center that has strong institutional support and generates innovative and interdisciplinary research on the health, development and security of children, adolescents and families. We integrate demography with broad social scientific perspectives to identify mechanisms underlying demographic events and trends. The CFDR faculty's strengths address themes of adolescent development and emerging adulthood, immigration, health, morbidity and mortality, and social demography of families and households. The CFDR consists of a highly energized, research-active faculty from several disciplines. The CFDR is in a growth mode with strong momentum from strong faculty hires and success in obtaining federal funding. With only two years of support from the NICHD Population Research Infrastructure Program, CFDR faculty have doubled their grant portfolio and made significant research contributions. We are now at a pivotal stage in which funds from NIH would allow us to continue to provide services that would generate and support new research and scientific knowledge that would not otherwise be possible. Our research goals are to increase research productivity in our four central domains (adolescent development, immigration, health, morbidity and mortality, and social demography of families and households), promote intra- and interdisciplinary research, and increase external funding for research. We will achieve these goals by investing in our Research Support and Developmental Cores. Our Research Support Core focuses on intellectual leadership and providing direct, practical research assistance. We aim to improve our research environment by hosting seminars and workshops;enhancing access to and use of data;offering programming and technical assistance;facilitating dissemination of research;making equipment investments, and coordinating services for grant preparation and submission. The mission of our Faculty Development core is to provide faculty research seed awards to promote new innovative work. Support from NIH will create new research opportunities for the CFDR by fostering interdisciplinary exchanges among faculty, generating efficiencies in access to resources, promoting collaborative efforts, and enhancing research productivity.